


Groceries

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Grocery shopping with Bruce
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> This was very random and spontaneous because I crave Domestic Bruce

“Y/N. Y/N.” You’re awoken by the sound of your name and Bruce shaking your shoulder. You open your eyes and turn to look at him, still groggy from sleep. 

“What?” You’re annoyed and just want to throw the blanket over your head and go back to sleep. 

“I’m going to the grocery store, and was seeing if you wanted to come with.” He’s looking hesitantly at you, probably regretting waking you up this early. “I didn’t want to leave without telling you or asking if you wanted to come.”

It takes a moment for your sleep-addled brain to understand what he was saying. You just stare at him blankly. Eventually, you’re able to form a response. “Hm, yeah, I’ll come with you. Just let me get ready.”

“Do you want me to make you some coffee?” 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Bruce quickly kisses the temple of your head and leaves the room to go to the kitchen. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and walk over to your shared closet. Quickly grabbing some random pants and shirt, you make your way over to the bathroom. 

It takes you about 20 minutes in total to get fully ready and out to the kitchen, where Bruce is waiting for you with a ceramic to-go coffee cup that’s still hot. 

He stands up and smiles at you. “You ready, sleepyhead?” You hum in response, taking the opportunity to kiss him gently on the lips. 

“I am now.”

***

It takes about half an hour to get to the store, and during that time, you’ve drunk all your coffee and scrolled through both Instagram and Twitter. “Kathy’s pregnant again.” You sigh, Kathy was a coworker of yours whos only personality trait was having five kids and going to church. 

“Wasn’t she just pregnant last year?” Bruce glances over at you. 

“Yup. I swear, in ten years, she is going to have her own football team and reality show.” Bruce laughs at your retort. You had a strong distaste of Kathy, who was always trying to get you and Bruce to come to church with her family. 

You put your phone back in your purse. “Do you have a list?” You ask Bruce as he turns into the Walmart parking lot, searching for a spot to park. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s in my wallet.” He pulls into a spot next to the most beat-up minivan you’d ever seen. “It doesn’t seem too busy for a Saturday morning.” You nod in agreement.

“I’ve definitely seen worse.” Stepping out of the car, you wait for Bruce to lock the car and make your way around to you. “Can I see the list?” He hands you it as you start making your way to the doors. 

Bruce grabs a cart once upfront, and you make your way to the frozen food aisle first. “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you get in the cart and let me push you around.” He shakes his head playfully, and you laugh. 

“Can we get ice cream?”

“No, Y/N.”

“Why not.”

“Because it’s not on the list.”

You glare at him as you grab two pints of Ben and Jerry’s and put them in the cart next to the frozen waffles. “Really?” He stares at you. 

“Yes.” Bruce rolls his eyes and pushes the cart forward, heading towards the bakery aisle. You open your mouth to say something but, he cuts you off before you get a chance to speak.

“We’re not getting donuts.” Bruce looks at you pointedly. You pout at him.

“Can we at least get croissants?”

“Yes, because they’re actually on the list.” 

“Yay.” You grab the croissants from the table and put them in the cart. “What else is on the list?” You lean over the cart to look at it again. 

***

It took another hour to finish shopping and get back home. You pull the car keys out of Bruce’s pocket to unlock the door, seeing as his hands were fuller than yours. “Why are you groping my ass?” He turns his head to look at you. 

“I’m grabbing the keys, weirdo.” You smile playfully at him. Bruce blushes as you jam the keys into the lock. You fully open the door and let Bruce in first. You shut the door with your foot as you follow behind him. 

“Last one to finish putting away their groceries doesn’t have to cook dinner!” You call out suddenly, grinning at Bruce as he sets his bags on the kitchen counter. 

He looks you dead set in the eye. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
